


3 Days of Memories

by EveningLotus05



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Levi goes to the land of anime, it's Levi's Birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningLotus05/pseuds/EveningLotus05
Summary: Levi's Birthday is coming up and his demon brothers have been thinking of ways to celebrate it. His traditional birthday has always been the same for years, shutting himself inside his rooms playing his games etc. ignoring the ongoing celebration his brothers set up for him.Since they have you now (MC), could they finally have their shut-in brother celebrate his special day with them?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are parts here that were based on my previous Japan trips before, like games and merchandise hunting and such qwq  
> Please bear with me if there are times that it'll be confusing but i'll try my best to explain them because there are activities in Japan such as Crane games that explaining is a bit hard haha
> 
> Also this is a combination of game POV style and 3rd person style because i wanted to mix them.
> 
> My target is to finish 3 or 4 chapters by April 9 because of Levi's bday.
> 
> In case you have like a request for me to write hit me up at twitter! @eveninglotus05

It's been months since you returned from Devildom's Exchange program. Time flew by quickly but those 7 demon brothers never failed to at least send you message a day or call you at least 3 times a week. Until they ask a certain favor from you.

_~2 weeks ago~_

_(Y/N) has just finished breakfast and was cleaning up when her D.D.D. rang. She checked it out and saw a message from Satan._

_Satan: Hey (Y/N), are you busy right now?_

_(Y/N): Hey, what's up?_

_Satan: Glad you're free right now. Listen you know that it's Levi's birthday soon right?_

_(Y/N): Yes, what about it?_

_Satan: .... We were wondering if you can take care of him a few days before his day. You know.._

_(Y/N): ??_

_Satan: .... We just want to prepare something for him._

_Satan: Like a small party. Remember the last time?_

_(Y/N): Yeah, I do.. He just went out of his room to get food and went back._

_Satan: See? So we thought, why not bring him to where he wanted to be the most with the girl he likes the most : >_

_Satan: Anyway, We'll send you details and remember, once he comes back here in Devildom, there'll be a surprise party._

You’re waiting at a coffee shop inside the airport for a certain someone to arrive. You check you D.D.D and your mobile phone in the human world to see if you got any messages when suddenly you felt a pair of hands covering your eyes. You smiled and reached to remove them from blocking your view and looked back to see the person you’re waiting for. You felt his arms around you as he held you close.

“(Y/N)! I finally get to see you again after so long.” You hugged him back and gave him a pat on the head still worried if physical contact was still an issue for this shut-in otaku. He finally broke the embrace and you stood up to throw the empty coffee cup and sandwich wrapper. You dragged your luggage with you and both of you headed to the train station from the airport going to Tokyo.

It was a 50 minute train ride and you decided to give the window seat to Levi. He was so amazed with the scenery and took so many photos because it was so much like what he sees in anime. You could feel how happy and excited he was so you just let him be until you reached your destination

_‘We are arriving Nipp—I Station, Passengers please check your belongings to ensure that you have not left anything behind. We hope to serve you again soon”_

Levi and (Y/N) got off and walked to the connecting train line. Levi was so fascinated with the flow of people walking in a hurry and he almost lost (Y/N) in the process. He looked at (Y/N) like a puppy suddenly looking drained. (y/n) decided to pull him away from the crowd ease up his mood “So Levi, did you figure out what you want to check out once we arrive Tokyo?” he simply grinned as he took a notebook out of his backpack and pointed his finger on the opened page.

“Akihabara! We have to go there (Y/N)! I need to! And we need to try the crepe! Beel told me to bring some home but as if I could right? And…. Hey what’s so funny” seeing his excitement made you laugh a bit. It reminded you about your first trip to this place. He pouted and booped your nose. "Oi, stop laughing at me. I'm too hyped to see places and you laughed at me it hurts, (Y/N)"

You held onto his arm and tugged him a little to follow you but he just stood there blushing lightly feeling embarrassed and looked away from you. You decided to hold his hand in yours "I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to laugh at you. You were just so cute." Levi couldn't resist and looked at you

"Well... whatever" still pouting

_'Passengers going to Akihabara, please wait at platform 7. The train will arrive in 4 minutes'_

You check your watch seeing the time, you gently tugged Levi to follow you to the escalator going to the platform and staying on the left side of the escalator. "If we don't ride this train, we might get the train packed with people and you wouldn't like that" Levi looked drained at the mere thought of getting cramped in the train car with strangers that he didn't even know. He doesn't even like it when his brothers are too closely seated with him, what more if it were strangers. The train arrives and just as you thought, at this time there are less people on board. Both you and Levi decided to stay at the "standing area" to make way for other people who needed the seat.

As the train started to move, Levi was engrossed with taking photos again if the scenery outside the window that he didn't notice the young females in the train staring at him entranced of how good looking he was. It annoyed you that you heard others whispering that 'too bad he's an otaku' and that it was such a turn-off. You ended up glaring at those women because he didn't deserve those comments. Levi looks at (Y/N) seeing her expression but decided to continue his sight-seeing. He didn't understand the language said by the other passengers but he knew that it might have been bad. She looked so annoyed but he felt happy that she was ready to defend him.

"We're here! I can't believe it! Wait I need to take a lot of photos and send it to the others! (Y/N)! Come here let's take a selfie! Ah! wait i'll send it to them"

"Oh this is the place famous for.... oh this mall is.... Oh wait let's eat bento please and... oh oh look crane stations! Where do I even start? I can't think! Is that who I think it is? IT REALLY IS RURI-CHAN'S POSTER! Seeing it in person, I think I can die happy now"

"Slow down, tiger. We have 3 days after all" you giggled as Levi was all over the places that he'd see only from the internet.

"You're right! I only got 3 days! We need to get going (Y/N)! There's so much to do!" Levi grabs your wrist gently and drags you with him.

Levi's Otaku Land experience has finally began. They went to a lot of shops like An*mat*, 2nd hand stores that sell rare items, and so many stores. (Y/N) was so surprised with his shopping spree 'How is his credit card working here even?'. She felt dizzy with everything he bought and they've been there for only 2 hours. Was he planning to buy the entire Akihabara? she thought. Just when (Y/N) thought he was done and wanted to eat dinner, she got dragged to the Xega crane station where the limited edition figure can be won as a prize if it drops. 

"WOOAAH! (Y/N)!! do you know how to play this? I need this figure!" Levi was staring so hard at the crane machine window that you thought it would burst open just from him staring. You took a 100 zen coin from your coin purse and positioned yourself in front of the machine's operation buttons. 

"First you put a 100 zen coin, then once you see 'play = 1' it means you can operate the machine using these buttons here. but remember you can only move the claw to the right once after that you can only operate it to go towards the item. You can give it a try" you stepped aside and Levi stared at the buttons then at you looking then to the crane window all tense. 

"I'm not confident that I can do this (Y/N)."

"haha you have to try though, it's part of the game. I'll go first, don't worry i'll help you with this game." you said using the crane machine after your turn the box of the figure moves but it doesn't drop. Levi gives it a try.

_*20 tries later*_

"That was so close! is this machine a scam?! How come it only moves properly when you play? This is so unfair!" Levi was looking so agitated that his horn and tail can appear any minute. You grabbed his hand to help him calm down.

"I.. I'm sorry. It's just that... I really want it!" he looked as if he was about to cry any minute and you couldn't stand it. You told Levi to stay there and you returned with more 100 zen coins and he was surprised. "I told you I'd help you, right?" 

_*another 10 tries later*_

_'Machine: siren rings "Congratulations" '_

Levi threw his arms around you and hugged you tight you can really feel how happy he was "You did it (Y/N)! you're the best!" He released you and took the prize out of the machine and took a selfie with the box. He went ahead and typed on his phone to send to the others "'Look what (Y/N) won for me during a game' and SEND!! hehe how about we grab something to eat before heading to the hotel, (Y/N)?" you nodded and waited for the elevator to bring you to the lower level of the building. Suddenly Levi's D.D.D. started ringing non-stop. "Huh? it's the scumbag. What does he want? ... Hello?" Suddenly all you heard was Mammon yelling on the phone.

"What the hell? If you're so jealous, then come here you stupid idiot. No one's stopping you... What the Fu... whatever go to hell" Levi sighed and looked at you. "Sorry, well you know the idiot, anyway.. Let's find something to eat!" you laughed. It wasn't something new that Mammon would pull a stunt like that. But Levi didn't mind Mammon anymore and he just had such a satisfied and accomplished smile on his face.

_~At Devildom~_

The six demon brothers we sitting in the common room finishing their plans for the special day coming in 3 days. They divided their tasks making sure they won't miss anything. Asmo took the liberty to take care of the decorations while Mammon, Beel and Belphie were in charge of the gift list. Satan and Lucifer were done for the planning and were checking their D.D.D. Lucifer chuckled and everyone was looking at him. "Look at your D.D.D. this is the happiest I've seen Levi, don't you agree?". 

Everyone was curious and saw what he meant. "It was a good idea. We need to do our best here too! We can't have (Y/N) work alone!"

~ Day 1 done~


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of MC and Levi's trip!!
> 
> What will Levi do if MC's male friend appears?
> 
> Note: Setting is in Ikebukuro + Yokohama  
> 

_~ Day 2 ~_

“(Y/N)! Hurry! We can’t be late! It says here that we should be there at least fifteen minutes before our session!”

“Levi relax, the café hasn’t even opened yet. It won’t be open for another two hours.”

“What? We’re still early?” Levi suddenly looked dejected and you giggled.

“Relax. Why don’t we wait at the Kombini?” Levi nodded and followed you inside.

_*Komibi = convenience store_

You and Levi haven’t had breakfast yet because he was so excited to go to the anime collaboration café of the anime you recommended him a few months ago. He already planned what drinks and food to order, how many merchandise he’d get, etc.

You were lost in thought when you suddenly felt something cold touch your cheek and Levi laughed at your reaction. “You’re spacing out, (Y/N). Are you okay?” You smiled and nodded. He placed a hand on your forehead to check if you’re coming down with a fever. “Yup, you don’t seem to have a fever. You’re just as excited as me right?”

You continue checking food in the store and helped out Levi with deciding which snacks to get since you’ll be eating at the café anyway so you gave Levi rice balls to try and some lemon tea. You head out with Levi to the café building to wait until they open. Levi noticed the gashapon machines right beside the building and checked it out. You stayed in front of the café building and kept an eye on Levi checking his phone and then the machines.

Your D.D.D. rang and you got a message from Asmo.

Asmo: Hello, are my two kittens having fun?

Asmo: I wanted to come too, but I’m busy planning decorations for the birthday boy’s party!

(Y/N): We’re good. Levi is always excited to go to places.

Asmo: We can see that! Do you know his Soc Med! It’s full of photos of the stuff he bought and sceneries! It makes me jealous!

(Y/N): Next time, all of us can go together <3

Asmo: Yes! I just wanted to check on you. Take care! We’ll see you soon!

_~ Chat End~_

You smiled as you kept your D.D.D. in your jacket pocket and looked at Levi again who was still busy on his own. 

“(Y/N)?, hey it’s me” you look up and your eyes widened.

“Hiiro? How have you been? It’s been a long time!”

“Yeah, I started working here for 4 months now.”

“That’s amazing! I’m so jealous”

Levi glanced at (Y/N) and he frowned. _‘Who is this dude?’_ he thought. Just when the stranger was about to get close to (Y/N), he appeared just beside them and startled Hiiro. (Y/N) looked at Levi and by the looks of it he seemed annoyed. She had to do something.

“Hiiro this is my friend, Levi. I’m travelling with him during this trip.”

“Nice to meet you, Levi-san. I’m Hiiro. I used to go to conventions with (Y/N) before.” He extended his had to Levi but he ignored it and looked at you and held your hand.

“The Café should be open now right, (Y/N)?”

“Ah, about that., Hiiro just opened it, am I right?” Hiiro nodded and led both of you inside.

The excitement Levi felt before was gone and you don’t know what you can do. Was he jealous about Hiiro? You’re just old friends and nothing more. But you’re not really sure if your hunch was right.

“Why don’t you check out the merchandise and I’ll order the food and drinks? You wanted these, right?” You pointed at the menu and Levi just looked at you then looked around the cafe. He didn’t see the dude from earlier and gave you a weak ‘ok’ and he left his seat to check out the merch.

Seeing him upset was bothering you. After giving your order to the staff you decided to get close to where Levi was.. not too close but just to observe him. Just when you were about to approach him the server called your table number to claim your order. Levi returns to your table still not saying anything. You went ahead and took the flat sealed pouches cafe coasters and bookmarks from the tray. You gave 3 to Levi and held another 3 in your hand.

"What are these?"

"These are the free random design coasters and bookmarks from the food and drinks. Let's open them together." Levi somewhat looked a little intrigued with it and followed your lead. Both of you pulled out the coasters and bookmarks from the sealed pouches to see what you got.

"AAH! we got Yumi and Aki from the coasters and bookmarks!"

You felt relieved that he somehow cheered up. You took out a booklet case and inserted the freebies in the transparent sleeves. "This is a case for coasters and bookmarks. You can keep them here so that it won't get damaged or dirty." you handed the booklet to Levi.

"Thanks, (Y/N)"

"You're welcome. Do you want to try the parfait? Here." you offered a spoonful parfait waiting for him to open his mouth.

"Hey, I... I... I can do it on my own you know" he was so red that it made you want to tease him some more. Eventually he gave up and opened his mouth.

"See? it's not so bad to be fed by someone from time to time"

"I don't mind if you do it. But if it's Asmo, it feels gross... Oh the omelet" he said and saw his omelet rice with a puppy and a smiley face drawn with ketchup.

"Sorry I'm not really good with drawing so it might look bad. Oh I forgot to get water. I'll be right back" Levi looked at you then on the omelet rice. While you went to the self service area to get water, he took out his phone to take a photo of it along with the other food and drinks you ordered. You went back to the table and saw him posting the photo of the drinks and the parfait and he looked happy again. Maybe the drawing was so bad you thought but didn't really mind it that much as long as he was having a good time.

You finish your orders and checked Levi's list of what he wanted to do. It was a basic activity list. He wanted pass by manga stores and cosplay stores since the area was popular for those. You checked your watch to see if you still had time to pass by NamNa Game City. You knew that He'd love it there for the interactive gaming arcade games. You gathered your stuff inside your bag and was about to head out when someone called you. It was Hiiro. Levi looked away so that he wouldn't end up killing the dude.

"Hey, you and your friend want to meet up for dinner later? We can eat at the usual place"

"Oh, we already have plans. But here's my number. You can message me and I'll let you know if we can make it next time." you give him a card with your number written on it. After giving the card you felt Levi's hand on yours. it felt that he was ready to pull you away from Hiiro.

"Thanks. It was nice seeing you again and meeting your friend" Hiiro said. After exchanging numbers and saying goodbye, Levi started walking to the door pulling you with him.

 _'Ah... okay... now I know why he's so upset'_ you thought and you went ahead and intertwined your hands with his and walked beside him. You could clearly see that his mood improved, face flushed and you just chuckled softly.

(Y/N) and Levi returned to the hotel to rest before heading to another area to ride the fastest elevator. Satan was pretty curious with that and would like to try it when ha had a chance. Levi ended up getting some manga and some accessories that he thought was cool and reminded him of some characters in Mononoke Land. (Y/N) head to her room to rest a bit and freshen up. She took out a new set of clothes for her luggage to change into for the next part of their agenda that day. 

_~7pm Yokohama, Minato Mirai~_

You arrived Sky Garden Observatory and queued to buy tickets. Levi was took photos everywhere and even the elevator. He had to bragged about the fastest elevator to his gamer friends back home too. He was so hyped. It was your turn to go up and you were the only ones in queue for that batch and had the elevator to yourselves so he was able to take a video of the speed meter inside. You reach the top floor and stepped out. Levi rushed to the window and you followed. You sat near the window where you can see the view of Yokohama CosmoWorld's Huge Ferris Wheel and bay. You've seen this view more than once but it has always been beautiful.

[Scenery](https://ibb.co/kcsHg80) _(Levi takes this shoot as a remembrance)_

" _'Sky Garden Observatory view from the top floor'_ and SEND" Levi is at his posting frenzy again and even took a video of the changing lights of the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey, (Y/N) can we check the souvenir shop? Satan and Asmo wanted me to check something... So annoying"

"Sure"

You walked to the souvenir shop and there were so many trinkets like magnets, keychains, shirts, tea leaves and sweets. Levi was looking at this phone to mix and match the photo with the items there. You browse the items in the store and saw a pair keychains with a sphere like shape with the yokoha cosmoworld inside. One was a day time version and one was night time version. You took a pair and headed to the cashier along with some snacks to give the others in Devildom as souvenirs. Levi was busy on the phone talking to Asmo to confirm what they were asking.

"Finally, I'm done. I'm sorry (Y/N) you had to wait for me. I really hate it when they do this."

"It's okay."

"Uggh I wanted to at least ride the ferris wheel too. Do you think we can still make it?"

You look at the time and nodded. They close in two hours so we can still ride. You headed to Yokohama Cosmo Clock 21 and bought tickets for the ride. The staff lead you to the cabin and the ride started. As the cabin slowly went up, you gave some info to Levi about the places near like the malls, cup noodle museum etc. They were almost at the peak when you finished giving him a little tour and the cabin was starting to slow down. Levi suddenly looked away from you with a serious look on his face and sighed.

"Did you come here with that dude earlier?"

"Eh? What?" you were so confused with the question that you asked him to repeat it again because you thought you heard it wrong.

"I asked if you also did this stuff with that Hiiro dude" your eyes widened.

"I know you're just being nice to me since i'm your true friend. But you know that I like you more than that. Don't keep this loser's hopes up" he still hasn't looked at your direction. You sigh and stood up to walk to his seat when the cabin suddenly stopped and you lose your balance and end up falling into Levi's arms, face nearly hitting.

_'We apologize for the sudden stop of the Ferris Wheel. We assure you that there is no problem and it will resume movement in 20 minutes. thank you'_

"That's a good. Are you okay, Le...?" You suddenly realize the position that you're in and Levi just froze. You helped him sit properly checked if he hit his head or any possible injury

You looked in his eyes that are wide from shock "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Levi? Levi?" Say something!" He looked away covering his face with his palm.

"I'm sorry, I think I accidentally kissed you when you fell on me. and I can't really... UUGGH I'm such a loser"

You sat closer to him "No"

"Huh? what do you mean no?"

"No, I didn't go sight seeing with Hiiro and No we didn't kiss. But I wouldn't actually hate the idea of kissing a Handsome Demon Otaku" Levi finally looked at you.

"What??" he asked but before he could react, you pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I like you, Leviathan. More than a true friend" 

"Oi oi aren't you just being nice? Don't get my hopes up" you sigh but can't deny that you expected this reaction. You held his hands and pressed your forehead against his and stared straight into his eyes.

"I like you, Leviathan."

Levi didn't know how to react since this is the first time a girl actually liked him.. HIM not Asmo, not Lucifer.. HIM. Especially a human to boot. He smiled. "Seriously.. You're hard to beat even outside games."

He tucks your hair behind you ear. He cups your cheek with his palm and slowly leans closer for another kiss. He wraps his other arm around your waist and pulls you closer and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

It was time for fireworks in Yokohama Cosmoworld, but this moment was better than watching fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done!
> 
> The final chapter will be posted tonight as well!  
> Happy Birthday Leviathan!


	3. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is finally done!  
> Sorry if it took me so long. I know I promised it would be posted on April 9 :(
> 
> Thank you for waiting!

You just woke up from the sound of your alarm. Sitting up, you stretched your arms to relax your muscles a bit. It's finally Levi's birthday and you remember the instruction given to you need to arrive Devildom before Levi does. They'll send "backup" for some reason they didn't tell exactly what they meant. You headed to the bathroom to take a bath and freshen up before getting ready and to go to the kitchen. You took a peek in Levi's room. He was still asleep. You both ended up packing some of the items he bought during their trip last night then tried playing with the new game console he bought. You headed to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

_~Devildom~_

The rest were busy setting up decorations and preparing the common room for the party. There were little demons helping as well to make things faster. Satan and Lucifer were sitting on the sofa finishing some tasks before the party while Asmo was instructing Beel where to hang the decorations. Belphie and Mammon have headed out to make sure the food and cake for the party would arrive on time.

Satan flipped a page from his notebook while Lucifer was busy reading paperwork reports. "Are Simeon and the others on their way to the human world?" Lucifer glanced at Satan. "They messaged me a few minutes ago and told me they will get Solomon as well then go to where (Y/N) and Levi are"

"Apparently Solomon also needs to go to that place to get Levi a gift."

"I see. I'll message (Y/N) for a heads up" Lucifer nodded and looked at the common room taking shape for the part. Even they needed to dress up for this occasion. Diavolo and Barbatos were also attending of course.

_~Back to the Human World~_

You finish preparing breakfast and setting the table was the remaining task left before waking up the birthday boy. You hear the door open and Levi was his usual sleepy self from his non-stop gaming and lack of sleep. Rubbing his eyes and yawning. You called him to sit down.

"Uum.. I.. I'll help you with that. Because I want to play that console some more before we go. You can play with me if you want to. I'm not forcing you to though if you don't want to." he said blushing looking away from you.

 _'ah.. he's being tsundere again.. cute'_ you thought. You gave him a tray containing condiments "Thank you, you can put these on the table"

You took a small box containing a small cake from the refrigerator. Levi was checking his D.D.D. replying to his brothers' group chat. He laughed seeing that his brothers sent a photo of Mammon getting chased by a baby monster he was planning to sell that turned into a huge one. "Stupid Mammon serves you right" he said

You set the cake on the center of the table. "Levi, Happy Birthday!" Levi's eyes widened looking at the cake then you then back at the cake. He suddenly looked serious. _' maybe he doesn't like the flavor??? or? '_ you thought suddenly he pulls you closer to him. He isn't looking away from you, but he's avoiding eye contact. He sighs "You know, I don't know what I'm really feeling. I'm so awkward and people say I'm weird." He took a deep breath then finally looked at you in the eyes. "I'm happy because it's my birthday and I got to be with you for days. Am I dreaming? I'll be so depressed if I am! Pinch me (Y/N)"

(Y/N) stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned on his shoulder. Levi hugged her back and rested his head on hers. He felt relaxed with the scent of her hair. "You're not dreaming" she said and looked at Levi. They leaned closer but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Are you expecting anyone?" you asked

"No, are you expecting that Hiiro dude?"

"No, why are you still worked up about him?"

"It.. it's not like I'm still jealous or anything" Levi looked away and you rolled your eyes.

The doorbell rang again and Levi took a peek through the door's peephole and was surprised. "What?!"

"What's wrong?"

Levi opened the door quickly and it revealed three familiar people waving to both of you.

"What?! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hello, we heard from the others that you were here so we decided to pass by" Simeon said. Luke ran to you and gave you a hug.

"(Y/N)! How have you been? did you get the snacks we sent you?" you nodded and patted his head _'he really looks like a happy dog'_

"Oi, Chihuahua. I can see you tail wagging. Now let go of (Y/N)" Levi said as he gently pulled Luke away from you.

"I! I'm NOT a Chihuahua! Stop calling me that, stupid demon"

You invited them to have breakfast with you and Levi since you needed to finish off the ingredients that you bought the previous day. Everyone was catching up since it has been months since the angels and humans went home from Devildom. Them being here was nice. You could see from Levi's face that he was enjoying the company and of course both him and Solomon were catching up with the series that Levi recommended. Looking at her D.D.D., she got a message from Simeon and she looked at him from across the table and nodded.

_~After breakfast~_

You and Solomon were cleaning the dishes and clearing the rubbish. Levi suddenly looked drained and slumped on the sofa whining.

"Now now Leviathan, we'll help you pack" Simeon said while patting Levi on the back

"Lazy Demon" Luke said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I can't believe my paradise is over. I want to die" Simeon chuckled and Luke shook his head. 

Levi dragged himself to his room and Simeon and Luke followed. You and Solomon stayed in the kitchen to discuss the plan.

"So you mean, we need to go to Devildom before Levi? How do we do that"

"It's simple. Me and Luke will bring Levi to an amusement park while you and Simeon stay here. Once we're gone, both of you will go to Devildom"

"Huh? how?"

"Simeon can go to and from to Devildom anytime. Diavolo gave him access like Lucifer"

"I see, I understand"

 _'Will Levi even agree to it?'_ You thought and the both of you followed to Levi's room.

It didn't take too much convincing and Levi was excited because he wanted to try playing with VR and Solomon was hell scary. He was too good with convincing Levi, but it was a relief. With five of you working on packing Levi's items, it didn't take too long to finish. You moved the items from his room to the living room here the other boxes rested.

"You sure bought a lot of stuff, Levi" Simeon said while glancing at the 3 big boxes large enough to fit a body inside.

"I only got one chance so why I need to seize the moment!" Levi said as he pressed on his D.D.D.

"Are you going to have them transported now?"

"Yep. I want them to be in my room ASAP.... aannd seeend" Levi said happily.

"Okay, Time to leave. Simeon, (Y/N), We'll see you later" Solomon said as he headed to the door with Luke. Luke was whining why he needed to go but had no say in the matter. You giggled and waved to Solomon and Luke and you look at Levi who was staring at you the whole time and looked away. You walk to his direction, facing each other. 

"Have fun" you said and Levi looked at you and sighed.

"I... Thanks.. You sure you don't want to.. you know come with us? It's not like I'd miss you immediately... I just" he stopped when you wrapped your arms around is waist and gave him a peck on the cheek. His jaw dropped and was flushed. You cupped his cheeks on your palm and looked straight to his eyes.

"I need to finish packing and I'm still tired. So just have fun for me, okay?" he sighed defeated and pressed his forehead on yours and smiled. Both of you let go and Levi headed off with Solomon and Luke. 

"So... you and Leviathan, huh?" you can feel your face becoming hot. You literally forgot that Simeon was in the room. He was sitting on the sofa drinking tea and saw everything. He smiled at you and you joined him.

"You don't have to be too tense you know, We've all known that both of you are somewhat a thing. Take care of yourself and him" Simeon said as he patted your head and you nodded.

Being Lilith's distant descendant, you suddenly remembered what happened to her. I has always bothered you if you can really be in love with Levi and him with you. "Are there rules that a human can't fall in love with a demon?" Simeon stopped and set his teacup on the saucer on the table.

"As far as I know, there are none. As long as it won't harm Devildom in anyway, it should be alright. Don't worry to much. okay, (Y/N)?" you smiled and drank you tea.

You went in your room and finished packing your luggage. _'thank go I only have 2 trolleys'_ you thought remembering Levi's haul. You already packed most of your stuff last night before going to bed so finishing up was easy. You saw the box with the pair keychains you bought for you and Levi along with the souvenir you bought for the gang. You heard voices outside but didn't mind it. You kept the box in your pocket and headed out of the room after making sure you didn't forget anything. Simeon heard the door and looked at your direction.

"Are you good?"

"Yes, huh where's Levi's boxes?" you asked seeing that space where they were was suddenly empty.

"Oh, Barbatos came with some demons and took them already." Simeon said

"Oh so it was Barbatos" you said and Simeon extended his hand towards you. You took his hand and in an instant you were already at the main hall of House of Lamentation.

"We're here, Lucy" Simeon smiled looking at the top of the staircase where the avatar of Pride stood looking at both of you.

"Yes, and 10 minutes late." Lucifer came down the stairs. Elegance and proud stature were still clear as day to you despite the months that have passed.

"Welcome back, (Y/N). I take that your time with my brother was enjoyable for you both?"

"Of course, thank you for giving me the chance" you said and Lucifer was a little surprised.

"We already gave you too much trouble with this request and you still thank me? You haven't changed I see." Lucifer and Simeon chuckled.

"Anyway, you still have some tasks (Y/N)" Lucifer said and you just gave him a puzzled look.

_~Back in the Human world~_

"I win this time Levi" Solomon said as he lifts the VR goggles to his forehead.

"I still won this three times more than you, you just got lucky this rematch"

"Well you do seemed distracted."

"Aren't we done here? I'm already tired" Luke sighed and Solomon laughed "You look like a complaining bear cub"

"More like a noisy Chihuahua" Levi added 

"Stop it! I'm not a bear cub nor a Chihuahua, I'm an angel, okay" Solomon just laughed and patted his head. Levi looked at his D.D.D. and saw the time.

"Hey, It's getting late. We should go"

"Finally" Luke said and the three of them when to the front desk to return their equipment and to check out.

While walking back, Levi saw an accessory store and saw a necklace with an orange locket with orange stones. He went in the store and bought the necklace and asked the store clerk to wrap it. Meanwhile Solomon was outside the store with Luke. They continued their walk back to hotel.

They entered the room and saw that Levi's items have all been taken cared of but Levi looked around feeling bothered that even Simeon and (Y/N) were not there. He opened his D.D.D. and tried calling Simeon and (Y/N) but they can't be reached. Levi never felt this frustrated not even in his Othello games with Satan that he always lost to. Solomon saw how mad and frustrated he looked and saw a note on the table.

"Oh.. Simeon had to go back to the Celestial Realm.. Michael called for him. (Y/N) was sent back home"

"Let me see that!" Levi looked at the letter and afterwards crumpled it and threw it on the floor.

"Levi" Solomon pats him on the shoulder but didn't get a reply.

"Hey, Let's go back to Devildom" Levi didn't respond but he didn't pull away when Solomon led the way to the portal.

~ Devildom ~

"What do you mean, Levi got depressed and locked himself in his room?" Lucifer was unsure that to feel. They didn't expect that he'd feel that way from their plan.

"It's exactly what I said Lucifer" Belphegor was not pleased to say that to everyone when everyone put a lot of effort in this party.

"What do we do now? He ain't gonna leave at this rate" Mammon said

"Agreed. This will be a challenge" Diavolo said

Lucifer sighed and sat down. He needed a minute to think. Satan was also thinking of something to help. Lucifer took out his D.D.D. and started a call.

"Are you done with your small project, Asmo?"

_"Yes~ We were just about to go out of my room"_

"Change of plans... I need you to..." Lucifer discussed that plan to Asmo and their brothers

Levi was leaning his head against Henry's fish tank looking a Henry. He never felt this depressed in his life. This was worst than not being able to get the very limited-produced Ruri-chan figure or any sad memory he had. He snapped back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood"

"Aww Come on Levi I need a favor"

"Go away Asmo. I'm not really in the mood for your narcissistic crap" Asmo was containing his anger. He wanted to break this door. _'This piece of shit, be thankful it's your birthday'_

"You know Levi, It's your birthday and you're cooped up here like a weirdo." Asmo said and suddenly Levi in his demon form was in front of him, eyes glowing and threw a punch and Asmo caught his fist.

"I told you, I'm freaking not in the mood" Asmo's eyes glowed and in an instant turned into his demon form as well and slammed Levi on the wall pressing him hard to prevent him to move.

"Let go of me Asmo, I just want to be alone. Fuck off" Levi tried to break free but couldn't.

 _'Damn it, how do I even do this plan, Lucifer. Levi is so out of it'_ Asmo thought remembering the plan

_[Flashback]_

_"You want me to do what?"_

_"It's exactly what you heard. Bring (Y/N) to the planetarium. Lead Levi there."_

_"How do you expect me to do that? You know he won't leave the bloody room of his when he's locked himself in?!"_

_"Whatever it takes, we're counting on you Asmo. Otherwise your project and party decorations will be a waste"_

"Calm down, Levi. You come back from a trip and you don't even let us know?" Levi looked away and remained quiet. Asmo sighed as Levi continued to try to get free from Asmo when a small box fell from Levi's pocket revealing a locket with a photo of Levi and (Y/N). Asmo looked at the trinket then at Levi.

Asmo's tail got to the box first and lifted it near Asmo's face so that he can see it clearly.

"Hmmm... This is so pretty. Is this for (Y/N)?" Asmo said smirking to Levi and he received a glare.

"Shut up! Give it back, Asmo" Levi said still trying to free himself from Asmo's grip and tried using his tail to get the necklace back from Asmo but failed.

"Let me think... No" Asmo said pushing Levi away and flew away. Levi quickly maintained his balance and ran after Asmo. He was no match for Asmo's flying speed but he still tried. That necklace was supposed to be for (Y/N) after all. He didn't have any choice that she left without waiting for him. But he wanted to give it to her the next time they met. Levi missed a step for a second and he lost sight of Asmo but from the looks of it they were heading to the Planetarium. He sped up and finally reached the door way to the planetarium. He saw the necklace box at the entrance.

_~Few minutes before~_

You were waiting at the planetarium as instructed by Asmo and Lucifer. They didn't tell you why but you didn't complain either. You remember the instructions to wait there. Asmo looked troubled as if he didn't know what to do. You wanted to help but he told you that if you wanted to help, you'd stay put and you did. It didn't take long and suddenly Asmo in his demon form flew inside dropping a small box at the entrance of the planetarium. You were about to ask but Asmo just winked at you and gestured you to be quiet and left. Followed by Asmo was another figure trying to catch his breath entered and picked up the box.

"Damn you Asmo. If it got damaged, I swear I'd cut that annoying face of yours." Levi said as he checked the condition of the necklace.

You stepped forward making your heels click against the floor. Levi flinched. "Levi" you said and he instantly looked at your direction. You looked stunning. Amos gave you an elegeant knee-lengthened Black colored dress with a belt that fit perfectly on your waist, paired with a pair of strappy sandals with heels. You ran to embrace him but he didn't hug you back. You broke the embrace and saw that Levi upset instead of happy.

"I thought you were sent back home? But why are you here? Did you just pity me, when they asked you to go out with me for a few days?" Levi was still upset. He needed to know it it was real or not. Or maybe it was just Lucifer ordering people around. He didn't have the guts to get rejected. Not now, not when his feeling are clear to him.

"I... I'm sorry" you said then Levi turned around to leave but you grabbed him on his jacket and pulled him back.

"No! Listen to me first and look at me, please" you got Levi's attention and started again.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you to come back. But I already told you, all those days, all of those time we spent together, I did it because it was for you. Not because your brothers forced me."

"Then why didn't you even call me? You could have called me?! I would have understood more! I was so upset. This is the most upset stated I've been since.. forever" Levi said

"Me and Asmo nearly killed each other earlier because he can't just say that you were here."

"I never bought an accessory for a girl before. Not that I had a girl interested in me.. Like a real girl but still I..." Levi said then covered his mouth with his palm. You looked at him wondering what he meant. Levi scratched the back of his head and sighed. He once again took out the necklace from the box and he helped you wear it. You looked at the pendant and you loved how the stones were lustrous. You opened the locket and it revealed your photo during the times you went to the crane station. You were speechless.

"I.. bought this earlier because it was cute. It's not like I bought it because I thought of you wearing it or anything. I just bought it because..." Levi was interrupted when you pressed your lips into his. Levi wrapped his arms around your waist and one of his hands trailing up your back up the nape of your neck and you wrap your arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

You didn't know how long the kiss lasted. But after you broke the kiss, with both faces flushed, you saw how happy Levi was and smiled at him.

Your D.D.D. rang and it was a message from Asmo.

_Asmo: Little Kittens, it's time to start the party!_

_Y/N : Got it. We'll be right down_

"Can we go to the common room? I need to talk to Satan and Asmo. They're waiting for me there" you said but hearing Asmo's name, Levi was pissed off.

"That's bastard, I won't forgive him! He almost ruined your necklace."

"But he didn't. Now hush, let's go. We can eat after and play Mononoke Land" You said and he hated that you knew how to manipulate him but remained quiet and Obediently followed. 

It was dark in the common room that not even the fireplace was lit.

"What a freaking waste of time, why did they ask you to come here when they're not h...." Levi was interrupted when the room suddenly lit up revealing everyone, his brothers, Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, Simeon and Luke. His jaw dropped from seeing the common room with all the decorations hanging, food that were inspired from his favorite game, a cake with a fondant topped of Ruri-chan, and a table with gifts from everyone.

"Happy Birthday Levi" they greeted and music filled the room.

"You guys..." Levi didn't know what to say

 _'Did they... did they planned this all this time while I was gone'_ he thought. He had to be honest, he felt like crying. He knew that his brothers thought of him as a weirdo for being an otaku and sometimes thought of throwing him a party which he didn't even attend once. Now they tried again and now he found another person worth treasuring along with his brothers and friends. You knew that he was deep in thought but you held his hand in yours and gently tugged him to move forward and approach everyone.

Thus the party began.

* * *

Bonus:

_~A month later~_

Lucifer was in his study busy with student council paperwork and reviewing some mail that arrived from Barbatos. He received a letter from (y/n) and from the celestial realm. He dropped one of the envelops and saw it was the bill for Levi's birthday travel. He opened the envelop and sighed. 

"That's an awfully loud sigh, Lucifer" Diavolo said as Barbatos served them tea.

"Try having to deal with brothers who have a habit of abusing credit cards when you give them a chance" Lucifer said feeling another headache from this.

_'At least it is still not as worst as Mammon's thick-faced spending'_ he thought and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> It has been years since I wrote so I'm a bit rusty.  
> But I hope that you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Still thinking if I should make an extra chapter (a Rated M one haha). But it'll depend on the time. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Levi! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> It has been years since I wrote a fic, hope that it was worth your time uwu  
> Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
